


Denial

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [214]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Denial wasn’t just a river in Egypt.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Matthew Crawley
Series: Downton Drabbles [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! My apologies for the extended absence, it's been a busy time of late. I did pop back briefly to update the Role Reversal series (not on guest view, but if you like a bit of Thomatthew smut and wanted to hear Matthew calling Thomas "M'lord", then you might enjoy it, Matthew did 😉) but I'm hoping to post more fics when possible. In the meantime, enjoy our little Nile cruise.

Denial wasn’t just a river in Egypt. It was the blush across Matthew’s cheek as Thomas’ beautiful eyes met his and he told himself the room was merely warm. It was the secretive touches under the bedsheets as Matthew fantasised about Thomas’ mouth all over his body. Not Thomas! Mary. Definitely not Thomas. It was the burning shame he felt as Matthew told himself he didn’t enjoy it while Thomas introduced him to pleasures that left him a quivering, whimpering wreak. 

He wasn’t _like that_ , he told himself, as Thomas quenched his thirst in the heat of the Egyptian sun.


End file.
